


And While We Watch the Fire Burn Low

by orphan_account



Category: ChocoMimi
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuties going camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ando and Choco are still figuring out how to act somewhat as a couple, and what a better time to do that than when they are alone at night on one of their huge camping trips with the rest of the gang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And While We Watch the Fire Burn Low

**Author's Note:**

> So I see this is the first ChocoMimi work on Ao3 and I'm excited to be the first to contribute as well! I wrote this because I would love to see more ChocoMimi everywhere. It was my gateway into manga and anime, to be completely honest with you, too.
> 
> I would have loved to include Mimi, Mumu, Jin, Mikami, Bambi, Take, and all the others in this work but I felt like that would have been stuffing too many characters into such a short story.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Earlier that day, the whole ChocoMimi gang (which was what the elected name of the group was due to Choco and Mimi bringing them all together) trekked through countless paths and by little babbling streams to find the perfect camping spot. While the sun was beginning to set, food was prepared and eaten, and marshmallows toasted and squished between gramhcrackers with a little wedge of chocolate. Everyone sang campfire songs while Ando strummed softly on his guitar, shyly glancing at his kind-of-maybe-sort-of-it's-complicated girlfriend, and they both blushed furiously whenever they were looking in the same direction at the same time.

And it was when everyone else had gone to bed and Ando and Choco stayed by the smoldering fire, embers gently illuminating their faces in their Autumn-leaf-colored glow. Ando's fingers had just stopped strumming across his instrument's strings but his guitar still sat in his lap, hands hanging around the neck and over the body. Choco looked to him silently, eyes shifting all over his face, as if asking for him to speak so she wouldn't have to be embarrassed if she said something stupid.

"You, uh, you sang better than you usually do tonight," the boy offered, fingers curling around the neck of the guitar. Even though that was saying very little, Choco blushed a crimson red and a small smile spread across her face.

"And you played really well!" Choco laced her fingers together in her lap, "I'm glad you thought I was good. You were too!"

Silence filled the space between them once again. The fire's last coals were beginning to burn out and the moon was almost fully risen among the bed of stars upon which it sleeps the night away. 

"Choco?"

The girl whipped her head around to face Ando instantly, curled ponytail bouncing and shining in the moonlight. "Y-yes?"

Ando searched for words even though he originally had none. His fingers kept tapping in an unknown rhythm against the glossy wood of his precious guitar. "You said I was good?"

"Of course," Choco said quietly, "you're always the best." She felt her heart beat faster as she said this, face heating up as Ando's did. "You're always good. Too good for me," she added in a whisper.

If his body hadn't frozen at Choco's words, Ando would have dropped his guitar and fled to her said to tell her that she was wrong. So wrong. There could never be a more incorrect statement ever said that could enter Ando's ears.

"Why... why do you think that Choco? You are the best thing for me, for anyone. No one would be here without you." Choco's shoulders perked up as Ando continued, "Not Mimi. Not Mumu. Not Bambi. Not Mikami. Not even me. Choco, you are so special to everyone."

"A-Ando? Are you sure?" This time Choco's eyes didn't wander from Ando's face every few fractions of a second.

"You're... you're so special to me."

The fire pit sizzled with its last life of the night, casting even more dramatic lighting every way it could. It put both teens on edge, feeling as if they were in a scripted romance television show.

"You're so special to me too," Choco said, voice shaking with self-doubt.


End file.
